


Tickle Tackle

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [91]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric is on a mission
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 5





	Tickle Tackle

Cedric had lived his entire life in the Enchancian castle. This was nearly forty years altogether he had been there as a resident before becoming the royal sorcerer. Even after he retired and passed his wand down and title down to his niece Calista; Cedric doubted that he would travel far from the castle and would most likely stay past retirement.

He didn’t think he had ever heard Baileywick let out a loud and proper laugh in those almost forty years in the castle. He had heard the steward chuckle. He had heard a few snickers every now and again. Cedric was also fairly certain that there were times when the steward’s cough was actually covering up an attempted laugh. Yet he had never heard the older man actually let out a proper laugh.

Baileywick was such a reserved man. He was open and generous with his smiles and he was particularly fond of sharing his looks of disapproval. Laughter seemed to be the only thing that was kept close to his chest like a precious jewel. 

The royal sorcerer made it his mission to hear the royal steward’s laugh.

***

“Cedric, what are you doing?” Baileywick asked.

“Nothing…”

“So you’re just hiding behind that bookshelf because..?”

“It’s comfortable.”

“Ah, of course. The most obvious of answers.” He sighed and started to walk past but was stopped when Cedric threw his arms around his middle. “Cedric?”

“For you in my trap!” Cedric announced.

“Trap?” Cedric started to tickle his sides and under his arms and he froze up. His eyes widened briefly in surprise, the first bit of laughter bursting from his mouth. “Cedric!” he cried.

“There it is!” the sorcerer proudly chirped.

“What are you..?!” Baileywick twisted around and finally escaped the other’s grasp.

“I wanted to hear you laugh,” Cedric said.

“...what?!” The sorcerer giggled and Baileywick could only roll his eyes, shaking his head as he gave the other a playful shove. “Dummy!”


End file.
